Lies
by shadow of light ff
Summary: Hermione isn't what everyone think she is. Unexpected things happen and life chagbes for everyone. Possible OOC.


Disclaimer: I own only the plot. If I owned the characters I wouldn't be writing this.

One

This story starts of in the woods behind the Burrow. It is three days before Hogwarts start of term.

"Never pretend to a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command."

Alan Watts

Hermione Granger looked at her boyfriend Ronald Weasley. "I think we should break up," she said quietly. Ron stood before her speechless. Thousands of thoughts were running through his head. Hermione noticed his silence and figured that she had better explain. Hermione took a breath to speak; however, Ron beat her to it. "Why Mione?" A tear ran down his freckled cheek and Hermione felt as if she were going to cry. Ron was the only one who ever called her Mione. "I thought you loved me," he choked out.

Hermione looked down at her feet and grimaced. "I did," she said, looking back up at him. Ron's face had fallen even more. "I still love you, Ron. Just not in a romantic way like you do me. It's not the same as before." Hermione stepped forward and took Ron's large hand in her tiny one and held it tight. "Ron," she said, "I will always love you, not in the way you would like, but I will always love you." Hermione gazed off into the woods around them as if something was troubling her. Ron sensed this and said, "What's wrong?"

"There's something about me that you don't know, Ron," Hermione said. She looked down at their intertwined hands and slowly let his goes. "I want you to know that this is just as painful for me as it for you. I know it may not see, like it, but it is." Slowly she took three steps back. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her head. "What are you doing? Ron exclaimed. Hermione stopped him with a raised hand. "Just let me show you," she said.

She muttered an incantation and her appearance began to change. Her frizzy brown hair turned straight, silky, and black. Her chocolate brown eyes turned a stormy grey and her rich tanned skin turned pale. Ron recoiled. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Ron, it's me! I told you, you don't know me." Hermione stood hopeless in the clearing they were in. An angel revealing her dark side. Hermione leaned back against the trunk of a tree and sighed. Her long black hair was flying with the wind. Surrounding her face, making her look like a goddess. She slowly looked up and met Ron's eyes.  
Ron's I'm the same person. I just look different. Please," she pleaded.

"I want you to tell me everything," Ron said. "I want to know who you are and what you have done to me." "Ron, I haven't done anything. Pl-""Shut up!" Ron yelled. His voice echoed off the trees sending it reverberating through the woods. Hermione flinched and hung her head. "Who are you?" Ron asked.

"My name is Hermione LeeAnne. Not Hermione Jane Granger. My parents were William and Lisbeth Vance. They were pureblood. They were Voldemort's Inner Circle, alongside with the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Zambinis." Hermione stood breathing hard. She had only spoken a few sentences but she felt as if she had been talking for hours. Ron was looking at her with cold eyes. It was clearly a sign of distrust.

Hermione sighed and kept going. "When the first war started, my parents wanted out of Voldemort's group. But once you are in, you never get out. They didn't want to spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban in they got caught. One day my father spoke up in favor of the Muggles. He said that they were peaceful people and were not doing them any harm. Voldemort killed him. My mom immediately began searching for a safe place for me to go. She knew that I would be safer without her, Voldemort could always find her. She and my father had befriended some muggles and they were who my mother went to, the Grangers. She left me with them and explained everything to them. They understood and had suspicions about magic actually existing. They had always hinted at it when I was growing up. My mother left me with them and she went to avenge my father's death.

"When U turned eleven, I got my letter from Hogwarts. I had no idea what it was. The Granger's sat me down and explained everything to me. My mother, my father, and Voldemort. They said that if I didn't want to go to Hogwarts that I didn't have to. I thought about it for to days. One the third day, I vowed to avenge my father's death by doing everything I could to defeat Voldemort. I also vowed to do everything in my power to find my mother; if she was still alive.

"I got on the Hogwarts Express and met you and Harry," Hermione smiled at the memory. Ron made know acknowledgement of it at all. "After Voldemort's first attack on Harry, I knew that I had met you guys for a reason. We went through the years together, fighting Voldemort and solving school mysteries. Sixth year came and things started to change. Voldemort had come back to power and was more of a danger than ever. People were dying and disappearing. Life was a jumble. And we fell in love. I with you, and Harry with Ginny. It was an amazing year. We stuck together no matter how hard it was and everything was ok. But it's not the same anymore."

Hermione looked up at Ron and found that he was staring at her oddly. "What?" she asked. "Why didn't you just come as Hermione Vance?" "Would you have befriended a Slytherin bred child? Would you have loved one?" Ron looked away and Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed them falling.

"I would have told you, Ron, but it was supposed to stay a secret. Dumbledore was the only person who was supposed to know." "If you were supposed to be hiding, why did you just reveal yourself to me?" "Because Dumbledore said it was time. I no longer have magical protection at the Granger's because I have become of age and it's pretty much useless for me to be someone who I am not now. I just want you to forgive me Ron. Please." "Hermione," he said in a cold voice," I can't forgive you. I have loved a lie and I have no way of knowing who you really are." "I just told you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How do I know that it wasn't just another lie?"


End file.
